<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Galas to Diners by aimarooney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598773">Galas to Diners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney'>aimarooney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mob AU, body guard steve, mob boss reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are attending a Gala but really just want to get out and get some good food. Once you hit your tipping point Steve takes you to a diner he knows to get you some of the food your craving<br/>Warnings: Mention of food/eating, Suggestive themes towards the end</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Galas to Diners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gala charity events were never really your scene, but especially when you had been up the entire night before so that you could get some work done. You would have skipped but you needed to keep face, plus you did enjoy giving back.</p><p>“You look like you’re exhausted.” Steve commented. “We could leave if you want.”</p><p>“Oh you’re just trying to get out of this party.” You joked. “Got a hot date waiting for you Rogers?”</p><p>“Ah-no, no, just felt you could use a break.” Steve said, shaking his head. He didn’t want you to think he wasn’t willing to do his job. Not that you would, he was your most trusted bodyguard.</p><p>“I’ll just make another round, say hello to a few more people, then we can head out.” You told him. He was right. You wanted out of this dress and more importantly, you wanted real food, preferably something greasy as hell.</p><p>You started to walk around the floor, Steve staying in the corner watching you. You would stop to talk to the occasional person, giving pleasantries, or light threats so people who open their checkbooks.</p><p>“Well look who’s here,” You heard a voice that immediately irritated you from behind. “You probably have enough money to solve whatever problem we’re here about.”</p><p>“At least the money I give away is mine,” You said, getting more annoyed by the second. “How much of daddy’s money will you spend tonight?”</p><p>You went to turn around and leave, not having the energy to talk to Brock any longer, when suddenly his hand gripped your upper arm, “Listen, bitch-”</p><p>You whipped around so quickly he lost his hold on you immediately. You’re own grip finding his tie and pulling him closer to your face. “If you dare touch me again, I will end you. I’m in a dress, I have gel in my hair, I haven’t slept all night, I’m starved and I’m armed. Don’t mess with me” You were fuming. You could see that he was trying to cover the fear in his eyes.</p><p>“(Y/n) let’s go, I think he gets the point.” Steve said calmly, his hand gently touching your arm. You let go of Brock’s tie, pushing him back slightly. He stumbled but managed to keep his balance as you stalked out of the room. Steve was right beside you, his hand resting on your back protectively as he led you out of the building.</p><p>“Sorry I didn’t make it over sooner,” Steve apologized.</p><p>“It’s fine, he’s a harmless idiot.” You rolled your eyes thinking about him. “I handled it,”</p><p>“That you did,” Steve chuckled. He couldn’t help but think watching you tell him off like that was kinda hot. But he would never admit that to you. “Also I heard the part of you being starved. I think we should get that fixed.”</p><p>“I would kill for a greasy cheeseburger right now.” You sighed just thinking about it. As you got to your car Steve opened your door.</p><p>“Well I think I know the perfect spot.” Steve smiled, “And no killing needed.”</p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?” You joked, which earned you an eye roll from Steve as he started driving you.</p><p>He really must have known just how hungry you were because it wasn’t more the 10 minutes before you were pulling up to a diner. You had to admit it wasn’t a place you usually found yourself at but you could just tell it probably had the best food.</p><p>“You taking me to a dump?” You teased Steve.</p><p>“Oh get off your high horse, the food is amazing.” Steve shot back.</p><p>“That’s no way to talk to your boss.” You gave him a playful glare.</p><p>“Just pick a booth,” He laughed as you entered the restaurant.</p><p>“Aren’t you two a little overdressed.” A sweet looking older woman said from behind the counter.</p><p>“If your food is as good as he says then I don’t think so,” You gave her a smile which she happily returned. You sat yourself at a booth that was against the wall to have a full view of the mostly empty diner.</p><p>“Can I get you started on something to drink?” The waitress asked you.</p><p>“Two milkshakes,” Steve ordered before you could say anything. You gave him a raised eyebrow but nodded when she gave you a questioning look.</p><p>“You’re ordering for me now?”</p><p>“Trust me, you’ll be glad I did,” He told you.</p><p>“Alright, order my food then too.” You gave him a smirk. You were curious to see if he could order you something you’d like.</p><p>When the waitress came back with the milkshakes Steve told her you were ready to order your food. You were shocked as he ordered your burger exactly the way you would have. You had to hold back the big smile that was threatening to break out across your face.</p><p>“You did pretty good with that order.” You told him.</p><p>“Pretty good?” Steve questioned, “That’s exactly what you would have ordered.”</p><p>“You don’t know that,”</p><p>“Actually I do,” Steve said smugly. “We work too many late nights for me not to know what food you’d order.”</p><p>“Alright, if we had gone for Tai what would I get?” You challenged him. Steve basically read off your exact order. You were super impressed.</p><p>“Pizza?” Again he got it perfectly right. “Guess someone’s observant.” You realized you could do the same for him.</p><p>“Well you always tell me it’s fine I get black olives on the pizza just to pick them off and put them on my slices while I’m not looking so I have extra olives.”</p><p>Steve looked shocked that you knew that. “Yeah I know things about you too,” You chuckled at his face.</p><p>Just then the waitress brought you your food. Your mouth watered as you saw the very large burger sat down in front of you. “This looks amazing, thank you,”</p><p>“Enjoy” The waitress told you before leaving the table.</p><p>You didn’t hesitate to immediately pick up the burger and take a huge bite. You let out an indignant moan at the taste. “This is amazing.” You said, your mouth half full.</p><p>Steve laughed at you, you were a sight, still fully dressed up, with a large greasy burger in your hands, talking with your mouth half full. “I told you.”</p><p>“That you did,” You agreed. You both ate in a comfortable silence for a while enjoying the food, after neither of you had probably eaten since the early afternoon.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Steve asked as he watched you about to dip your fry into your milkshake.</p><p>“Oh you can’t tell me you’ve never tried this?” You said shocked, as you pushed the fry into the ice cream before plopping it into your mouth.</p><p>“Can’t say I have,” He said with a concerned look.</p><p>“Well, what are you waiting for, pick up a fry and try it,” You laughed pointing to his plate with his own fries on it.</p><p>You watched as Steve cautiously picked up a fry and dipped into the milkshake. He took a hesitant bite. Immediately you could see that he liked the combination. You smiled wide at him. “Good, huh?”</p><p>“Not bad!” He agreed, “Who ever thought of that combo?”</p><p>“No idea, but they were a genius.” You laughed. Steve chuckled but grabbed another fry and dipped it as well.</p><p>You both worked to finish your meals, you had all your food eaten before Steve. Quietly, you reached across the table and stole a few fries.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“What?” You asked innocently.</p><p>“Those were mine!” He whined.</p><p>“Not anymore.” You laughed as you ate them.</p><p>“You’re a menis.” He groaned.</p><p>“You love me,” You smiled.</p><p>“Unfortunately,” Steve grumbled under his breath. You don’t think he meant for you to hear it but you just smiled wider.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” You told him, your voice getting softer, “I love you too,”</p><p>Steve’s eyes shot up, making sure he hadn’t just misheard you. You couldn’t help but smile at the look on his face.</p><p>“You mean that?” He asked, you could tell he was searching your face for any sign of a lie.</p><p>“With my whole heart.” You told him sincerely. Before you knew it, Steve was leaning over the table and pulling you into a searing kiss. You smiled into the kiss, your hands coming to rest on his cheek before pulling away. “I’ve been waiting for you to do that for awhile.”</p><p>“You never seemed the shy one,” Steve teased.</p><p>“I’m technically your boss, didn’t want you to feel pressured,” You shrugged, knowing the truth was you were concerned your feelings weren’t reciprocated.</p><p>“Ready to take me home?” You asked with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle which caused Steve to laugh at you.</p><p>“Yes,” Steve nodded anyway, “Though, just because you look like you might pass out.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re not going to have your way with me?” You asked with a devilish look.</p><p>“That can wait until you’re rested up.” Steve told you, “Cause I plan to wear you out.”</p><p>“I’m counting on it,” You smirked. You two exited the diner after paying for your meal and leaving a generous tip. And Steve kept his promise, the next day you both may have been very late to work, it was a good thing you were the boss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>